


The day Emily made more than food

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: Emily can cook. Steve has a momentary breakdown. Emily uses her abilities for good.





	

Steve always loved it when Emily stayed in Stark Tower. His relationship with Tony had been rocky until the twins had arrived. Emily and Zac were… different. If Tony was nothing like his father, Howard, then Emily and Zac were the direct opposite. Zac, as far as Steve understood, helped people by using his genius, while Emily used her abilities to save people. If Tony was two people (and one of them was a girl) then he would be Emily and Zac.

But Steve liked Emily best out of all the Starks. Not because he saw her more than her twin, or that Tony was a bad friend, but Emily… Emily could _cook_.

Cook the food he remembered from before the ice.

Cook in the traditional way.

Not that Tony couldn’t cook. (And wasn’t that a surprise. Tony had argued that he raised two kids, so of course, he could cook.) But Emily knew how to cook all the old foods, the proper way.

She knew how to make meatloaf and mash potatoes. Meatloaf covered in creamy potatoes to be specific.

The way Steve found out about Emily’s gift was a day he would never forget.

 

*ST*

 

Steve couldn’t breathe. It was cold. Too cold.

“Steve?” A hand on his face brought him to the present.

“Em,” Steve managed to get out. His heart was racing a mile a minute.

Emily smiled. It was a kind smile. The kind that would have blown Steve away before his transformation.

If he was honest, Steve would have admitted that it still blew him away.

Emily was moving, draping a blanket across his shoulders. “Here we go. Let’s get you to the couch.”

Steve moved with Emily’s guidance. Emily let him settle on the couch, and began chatting about… something. Steve couldn’t pay attention. But the noise helped. He hummed and nodded at all the right points, even when he knew Emily didn’t expect him to pay attention.

What must have been an hour later, Steve actually began to listen to what Emily was saying.

“And of course Picard is a much better captain. But I do like the new Kirk. Pine is cute.”

“I like Kirk better,” Steve admitted.

Emily looked up from the bowl she was kneading into. “Oh, you’re back.” Steve blinked. Emily returned to her kneading, “It happens to James and Alec too. Not often. But Zac and I both have had to calm double-OHs. Dad used to have it happen to him too. After he got back from Afghanistan. I mostly dealt with those, since my brother was overseas at the time.” She turned and pulled another bowl from behind the counter.

Steve watched as Emily added beef to the bowl. She was gentler with her kneading this time.

“W-what are you making?” Steve asked.

“Meatloaf. You get to help me peel potatoes once I get this in the oven,” Emily smirked.

Steve couldn’t help but smile back.

A few minutes later found Steve sitting on a stool in the kitchen while Emily sat on the counter next to him. They chatted while peeling potatoes. Steve felt like he was both in the past and in the present at the same time. He had to keep looking at Emily out of the side of his eye, just to keep himself in the present.

Emily, bless her pure soul, would only smile whenever she caught him looking.

One hour later and Steve was setting the table while Emily finished up a gravy for the meatloaf, which had been covered in the mashed potatoes ten minutes before.

They ate in silence. At the first bite, Steve was transported back to his childhood.

“Thank you,” He whispered, just loud enough for Emily to hear him.

Emily smiled, taking a bite of food.

Nothing more needed to be said.  

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh! Sorry I haven't been posting like I wanted to. Things have been hectic recently. I dropped out of college, decided to switch my career plan, taking two classes now (Accounting and Economy) at the local community college, and starting a new job. Hopefully as things calm down I'll be able to write more.


End file.
